ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ
by Takeo Yagami
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an Empire, an empire so large, it was divided into seven kingdoms; "The seven Ornamentum Kingdoms". Each kingdom has their own abilities, strong points and weak points. And all seven kingdoms are ruled by a single Emperor.
1. INTRODUCTION

_*ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ IS A WORK OF FICTION. IT AS INSPIRED BY VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA SERIES THAT I WATCHED AND PATRONIZED. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS ARE THE PRODUCTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND ARE USED RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS, LOCALES, OR PERSONS (LIVING OR DEAD), IS HIGHLY COINCIDENTIAL.*_

**"Endless Princess Waltz"**

**INTRODUCTION**

**Once upon a time, there was an Empire, an empire so large, it was divided into seven kingdoms; "The seven Ornamentum Kingdoms". Each kingdom has their own abilities, strong points and weak points. And all seven kingdoms are ruled by a single Emperor.**

**To maintain the peace and order the seven kings, with the leadership of their Emperor, created another dimension, called "Astral". This is where they held a very special event. Every ten years, the seven kings declare a very special war to each other to choose the rightful candidate to overthrown the existing Emperor, But...**

**If the Emperor has a successor, a price to specific, the war will change dramatically. Seven Princesses, will represent each kingdom and will battle out with each other , until only one will be victorious, and will have the right and priviledege to receive the hand to marriage with the Prince, to create the newest Emperor and Empress.**

**Our story starts now...Titled,**

**"ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ"**


	2. Chapter 1

_*ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ IS A WORK OF FICTION. IT AS INSPIRED BY VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA SERIES THAT I WATCHED AND PATRONIZED. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS ARE THE PRODUCTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND ARE USED RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS, LOCALES, OR PERSONS (LIVING OR DEAD), IS HIGHLY COINCIDENTIAL.*_

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Rrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg!"**

**A loud moan surrounded a small room.**

**"Rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnggg!"**

**An alarm clock vibrating furiously on a bed side table."Ok. Ok. I'm up." Under the covers of the bed was a boy, with jet-black hair, brown eyes, and a face that clearly showed that he dosen't want to get up.**

**But when he saw his , suddenly hell breaks loose. "I'M LATE!" He jumped off his bed, had a quick bath, changed to his school uniform, then ran downstairs. "Dammit. I forgot to set the alarm clock last night.", to himself.**

**When he finally went downstairs, he saw that there is only one person left. A girl, sporting the same uniform as him, but a aura of maturity glows around her.**

**"As always, you forgot a small thing like setting an alarm clock.", she said. She was wearing an apron. She's packing a lunch box full of scrambled eggs, hotdogs, and carrots.**

**"Sis, where's mom?", he asked. " She's already out. I made double helpingsof your lunch so that you won't be hungry.", she answered. He sat down, wolfed down a buttered toast and bacon that was already on the table for him."so, are you ready for the first day of your High School Life? Do you know how to introduce yourself in front of the class?", she asked when she combed the boy's hair.**

**The boy coughed bits of his toast and said, "Of course! I haven't forgot that my name is Takeo Yagami, Sixteen years old, and my motto is 'I erase reality and substitute my own.' ".**

**The girl laughed, then said , "That's my Takeo~kun!" Then she kissed hin on the cheek. Takeo grunted, wiped his cheek, then answered, "One~san! Gross!" The girl continued to laughed.**

**Takeo tied his shoes, then opened the door saying "I'm going now." The girl replied with waving her hand and smiled saying, "Ok. Take care!". Then the door closed in front of her.**

**Takeo checked his watch, then he said, "Five minutes left!". Then he ran hastily towards school. While he's running, he remembered what her sister said,"_ It's not only you that is enrolling in your new school. I heard that there is a transfer student from Wales! Don't know yet if it's a boy or girl, but I'm sure that it's a blondie!"_**

**"Blondie eh?", he asked himself. " Let's talk about it later. Yosh! Ikezawa High School, HERE I COME!" He shouted when he continued to ran towards school.**

**A gust of wind suddenly past him, then a shadowy figure, hiding behind a light post, looking intently at takeo as he ran away. Then a soft, but distinct voice echoed, "Master, I have found the Prince."**

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**This is my first creation!^^ I hope you'll like it.^^**


	3. Chapter 2

_*ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ IS A WORK OF FICTION. IT AS INSPIRED BY VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA SERIES THAT I WATCHED AND PATRONIZED. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS ARE THE PRODUCTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND ARE USED RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS, LOCALES, OR PERSONS (LIVING OR DEAD), IS HIGHLY COINCIDENTIAL.*_

**CHAPTER 2**

**"The Blondie Exchange Student"**

**The school was completely deserted as takeo arrived. He ran inside, then found the teacher's room. "Room 172, this is it.", he said to himself. He straighten up himself, inhaled deeply, then opened the door.**

**But before takeo grabbed the door knob, it was already been opened by the other side, then...**

**CRASH!**

**"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!", he grunted. When he opened his eyes, there was a blurred figure in front of him. "Hey, are you ok? Can you stand up?". At first, he was blinded by the windows in front of him, but when his eyes are in focus, he was surprised to see that there was a boy in front of him. He was as blond as the morning sun, has deep blue eyes, and with the sunlight behind him, he was glowing so radiantly, like he was a prince.**

**"Hey, are you ok? Can you stand up now? Sorry, my bad.", he said while reaching a hand to takeo. Takeo grabbed his hand, and was being pulled by the blond boy. When takeo was already standing, a teacher walked near them.**

**"Are you Mr. Yagami and Mr. Ashford?", the teacher asked. "Yes.", both of them answered. "Yes, well you two are on the section 7-B. It's in room 173, just next to us. Your homeroom teacher is waiting."**

**Both takeo and the boy bowed and replied, "Thank you, Sensei." The teacher entered the room. The closed the room with a smile. The two of them walked towards the next door. While walking, takeo looked at the boy and said, "My name's Takeo Yagami. What's yours?" the boy looked at him, smiled, then replied, "Ivan Ashford, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too.", takeo replied. They shook hands.**

**When they stopped at room 173, they both inhaled deeply, then takeo said, "Goog luck to us, eh?". Ivan answered, "Yeah.". Takeo knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds, then the door opened. A woman teacher looked at them for a sec, then exclaimed, "There you are! Oh, I thought that you two are lost inside the campus! Wait for a minute, I'll introduce you two to the class and to your new classmates."**

**The two of them straighten themselves up, then they heard the teacher saying, "Ok class, the new transfer students are here. Please be quiet while I call them."**

**"You can come in please.", the teacher said. Ivan opened the door, then they slowly walked to the center of the blackboard. It was a normal high-school classroom. All the eyes are now at them. "Why do they have to look at us like that?",. he asked himself. But as he soon realized, most of the eyes are not looking at him, but it was on ivan.**

**"Ok. Please write your name on the blackboard.", the teacher kindly asked. Takeo and Ivan started writing their names on the blackboard. When both of them finished writing their names on the blackboard, the teacher then said, "Mr. Yagami, please start introducing yourself."**

**Takeo looked at them, and they all looked at takeo. Takeo inhaled deeply, then, "Hi! My name is Takeo Yagami, sixteen years old, a-and I like to cook and sports. Nice to meet you all!". There were a few murmurs from the students. "I-I think that it all ends well.", he said to himself.**

**"Thank you. Yagami~san. Next please.", said the teacher. Ivan inhaled deeply, then, "A very pleasant mourning to you all. My name is Ashford, Ivan Ashford. I'm sixteen years of age and I am a transfer student from Wales. Please treat me well.". There was a few seconds of silence, then suddenly there was a mixture of squeals from the girls, and grunts from the boys. Even takeo was speechless, "Wow. He's good.", to himself.**

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**


	4. Chapter 3

_*ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ IS A WORK OF FICTION. IT AS INSPIRED BY VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA SERIES THAT I WATCHED AND PATRONIZED. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS ARE THE PRODUCTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND ARE USED RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS, LOCALES, OR PERSONS (LIVING OR DEAD), IS HIGHLY COINCIDENTIAL.*_

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Silver Bracelet**

**It was the first break of the day. Takeo was piling up his scratch papers after a very complicated, yet fulfilling math class. "Right, a very well-deserved snack from onee~san.", he said. When he starting to get up from his chair, he was stopped by two classmates that standing in front of him. It was a boy and a girl. The boy was tall, with blue, gray spiky hair, and was wearing a very huge grin. The girl on the other hand was roughly the same height as takeo, and has us!**

**"Hi takeo~kun! Remember us?", the girl asked. "Of course he'll remember us.", said the boy. "Were the dynamic trio back then!", still with a grin in his face. Takeo looked at them for a sec, then he realized who they are. "I-Itsuki~kun? H-Haruna~chan?".**

**"See! He still remember us!", itsuki said, with a pat at the back of takeo. "Oh, thank goodness.", haruna replied. Itsuki and Haruna were two close friends from takeo's kindergarten and middle school days. "Long time no see! How are you two doing?", takeo asked. "Just fine. There's a lot of changes in this town while you were gone.". itsuki replied. "Oh yeah, like what?",takeo asked impatiently. Then itsuki was eye-pointing takeo. Takeo, out of interest, followed itsuki's eyes just to discover that itsuki was pointing at haruna's chest.**

**It wasn't long enough for haruna to realized that the two of them are staring at her chest. "Hey, WHAT are you two looking at?", she asked, with a clenched fist. Blushing, takeo backs-off and said, "S-Sorry! I-It was itsuki's fault!". "M-Me! It's not my problem that you have big boobs!", Itsuki said.**

**Then, out of the blue, haruna punched itsuki squarely at the face. Itsuki staggered backwards, then he tripped on a empty water bottle. He fell hard in the ground. "So, takeo~kun,", takeo flinched. "If you have time, dad's already created over a dozen types of bread! Check it out sometime.", she said enthusiastically. Takeo remembered that haruna's family owned a small bakeshop right in front of her house.**

**"Hey hey hey! Don't forget about me!" Itsuki finally stood up, clutching his face. " That hurts you know.", he spat at haruna. "Ok! You have to go to my family's dojo ok? You haven't finished the basics yet!", he said with a burning fire of will in his eyes. Takeo also remembered that Itsuki's dad is a master of both Judo and Tae Kwon Do, and he always force him to train with itsuki. "O-Of coure! W-Why not?", takeo replied with a fake smile.**

**"That Ashford guy's something.". itsuki said out of the blue. "Yeah. At first glance, he looked like a prince.", taekeo replied as the three of them looked at the table were Ivan was. It was surrounded by classmates, boys or girls alike, throwing different questions at him. "A prince you say?", haruna asked, "He is quite unique. I heard that even the upperclassmen are interested at him."**

**For the first day of classes, it was smooth sailing for takeo. It was already dismissal when takeo helped itsuki with the daily cleaning of their room. " Thanks a lot, takeo~kun! As always, you're a knight in shining armour for the weak and needy!", itsuki said. "Don't be so overacting. It makes me feel quezy.", takeo replied. " I can't walk with ya home. Because i Have a meeting with the judo club. Sorry", itsuki said.**

**"Oh. It's ok .Tomorrow then.", Takeo replied. "OK! See you then! Gotta go!", itsuki said as he ran outside the classroom. "Right, it's my turn to go home.", takeo said to himself. But before leaving, he saw something shining. It was coming from the table of ivan.**

**He walked to that table. Then he saw a silver bracelet. Takeo took it and looked at it for a while and said, " This might be his. Did he left this on purpose? Doesn't he know that bracelets are not allowed here at school?". Then he decided to wear it, then tomorrow, he'll give it back. When he already wore it on his right wrist, suddenly, he felt dizzy, it'd like the whole room was spinning. Then, takeo collapsed.**

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**


	5. Chapter 4

_*ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ IS A WORK OF FICTION. IT AS INSPIRED BY VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA SERIES THAT I WATCHED AND PATRONIZED. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS ARE THE PRODUCTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND ARE USED RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS, LOCALES, OR PERSONS (LIVING OR DEAD), IS HIGHLY COINCIDENTIAL.*_

**CHAPTER 4**

**IVAN'S UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

**"Ouch, my head hurts.", takeo said himself. He opened his eyes to see that he was on the floor in his own classroom. He sat up to see what happened, scratched his head, and looked down to his right wrist to see that the silver bracelet is still at his arm.**

**"What happened? Something's not right.", he said as he gradually stood up to see that the outside was covered by a mysterious reddish fog, so thick that he couldn't see the other buildings outside. "Is it already nigh time?", he asked himself. He checked his watch, just to see that the time was only 4:20 in the afternoon. Then, he suddenly heard something.**

**CLANG! CLANG!**

**The sound is like two metal objects, striking each other. He went outside his classroom to check out where the sound was coming from. There was no people outside, it's like the whole building is deserted.**

**CLANG! CLANG!**

**He heard it again. When he looked back and forth, he finally realized that the sound was coming from the rooftop. "I'll check it out.", he decided. He felt that he needs to run towards the rooftop, so he ran to the hallway, then to the stairs to the next floor.**

**CLANG! CLANG**

**Each floor that takeo's going, the sounds are coming louder and louder. Then he felt something, it's like he can sense that something or someone is not normal. He ran until he was finally in front of the door to the rooftop.**

**CLANG! CLANG!**

**The sound was so pronounced that it feels like it was coming from right in front of the door. Takeo was now shaking. He inhaled deeply, then opened the door. It was cold outside. It was still in the afternoon but the atmosphere was very different. The building was completely covered by this reddish fog. Then he heard it for the last time.**

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

**Takeo looked around to identify where the sounds are coming from. Then he finally saw it. It was coming from two moving objects, rotating at each other, then finally met at the middle. It was like they were fighting. Takeo can't identify the two objects because it was too fast to picture it out. "W-what's happening here?", he asked himself as the two objects continued to clash each other, until one of them flew backward to the far most part of the rooftop. Debris flying everywhere. When the dust and rubble is faded, takeo finally saw one of the objects fighting. To his surprise, it was Ivan.**

**Ivan has some bruises in his face and body. And he was wielding a huge, blue sword. He was also panting. He was ready to strike again when suddenly, "A-Ashford?",takeo shouted. Ivan was stopped at gis tracks and quickly turned his head to takeo. "You? What are you doing here? H-How did you entered inside the barrier?". Ivan asked while he ran towards takeo. "I-I don't know.", takeo replied, "I wore this bracelet earlier, then-". "Bracelet?", Ivan asked. Ivan looked down at the wrist of takeo to see that it was true.**

**"W-Where did you get that?", Ivan suddenly asked. Then he remembered that he left it in is table. "Dammit. I left it without noticing it.", he said furiously. "W-What's that your fighting with?", takeo said nervously as he checked where it was. "Tch." Ivan replied, then, "I'll explain later. We must find a place where we can hide, now!", Ivan said.**

**!**

**A loud echoed the whole building. It was coming from the thing that attacked Ivan. Takeo was shocked to see it's real form. It was four-legged, it was a dog, but it was far more bigger than any average dog. And it has sharp blades sticking from his whole body. "RUN!", Ivan shouted as he grabbed takeo's hand, then they ran towards the door. They ran and ran and ran some more until they entered an empty classroom. They both entered it, then Ivan closed the door shut.**

**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**


	6. Chapter 5

_*ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ IS A WORK OF FICTION. IT AS INSPIRED BY VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA SERIES THAT I WATCHED AND PATRONIZED. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS ARE THE PRODUCTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND ARE USED RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS, LOCALES, OR PERSONS (LIVING OR DEAD), IS HIGHLY COINCIDENTIAL.*_

**CHAPTER 5**

**ASTRAL**

**The two of them panted, gasping for air as they were inside the classroom. A few seconds past, then Takeo broke the silence. "What the hell is happening here?" he asked irritably to Ivan. "Well, it's your fault stealing and wearing my bracelet!" Ivan replied furiously. "Stealing? Yeah right! You dropped this in your table." Takeo said as he's pointing the silver bracelet. "I was thinking of returning it to you afterwards! Here, tae it!" he said as he tried to return the bracelet.**

**But when he tried to pull the bracelet out, he can't take it off. It's like a part of his skin. "Hey, what gives?" he asked Ivan. "It won't budge until we get out of this barrier." Ivan replied. "Ok." Takeo said as he tae long, deep breaths to calm him down, "Can you tell me what's happening here?"**

**"You know what? You're not worth explaining, but because of the circumstances, there's nothing I can do." Ivan replied Takeo with a sigh. "Ok. But first, we must gain strength for the meantime before we do anything.**

**Both of them sat down. Then Ivan started explaining. "I am a mage. That thing I fought with is a monster summoned by another mage.". "Why did they attack you? A-And where are we?" Takeo asked. "This place is still Ikezawa high, but the mage that summoned the monster also transported us and this building to another dimension." Ivan replied casually as if it was a small chat. "Wait." Takeo said. "D-Did I hear it right? A-Another dimension?" he nervously asked. "A dimension we mages called _Astral_. We use this place to battle with other mages and to hide the magical society to you people."**

**"Astra eh?" he said slowly. Takeo was silent for a few seconds, bowing his head. Then, Ivan was surprised to see that Take wore a face of determination. "Wow! It's like I'm inside a video game or something." Takeo said enthusiastically to Ivan. "You're not scared or something? You might die here you know?" Ivan asked. "Of course I'm freaking scared by now." Ivan noticed the shaking legs of Takeo. "But I fell that this is another challenge that throws at me. Better to face it than ran away I always say." Takeo said with a smile on his face. Ivan staredat him for a sec, then he said, "Fine. This is better than you freaking out or something." Then Ivan stood up, checked the time, then said, "It's almost time, we need to find the exit.**

**They opened the door, checked if the coast is clear, then Ivan ran towards the stairs. Takeo followed. "So, what's the plan?" Takeo asked while running. "When _Astral_ is summoned, there is always a portal in and out to the real world. It's like a giant door. If we get to that door before they get us, we can safely escape." Ivan replied.**

**"W-What if those monsters appeared again?" Takeo asked nervously. Ivan replied, "If one or more of those monsters appeared again, If I say you run, you run. No offense, but you don't have any offensive abilities to face them. You'll just die when you stay for battle." "Ok, ok. I'll leave the fighting part to you." Takeo said nervously. They were at the ground floor of the building. They searched were the illusive portal was. They ran into the corridor when Takeo spots something. "Hey, I saw something glowing." It was coming from the teacher's room. Ivan opened the door to see that there it is, a large silver door at the far corner of the room.**

**"There it is!" Ivan said "C'mon before they showed up again." Ivan said hastily as he and Takeo ran towards the door. And when they opened the door and entered, Takeo was blinded by the light that was coming from the other side. Then he opened his eyes to see that it was the grounds of the school, they were at the same roof top again. Then, Ivan shouted, "Takeo! It's a trap, hide!"**

**!**

**The dog-like monster appeared in front of them. But only this time, there were many of them. And there was a new figure; A person dressed in a black cloak, covering his/her face with its hood. "Shoot! Takeo, Run!" Ivan shouted as he ran towards the cloaked figure. Takeo ran towards the other way, but he was easily blocked by one of those monsters.**

**The cloaked figure laughed in an evil way, then said, "So. How do you like my hell hounds?". "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" Ivan demanded.**

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

**"Ha! It's not only you that is my target." The figure said with a grin in his half-exposed face. "Go, Hell Hounds! Attack the other boy!" he shouted. "Takeo!" Ivan shouted. The other hell hound is blocking him from Takeo. "TCH", he said.**

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

**"Goodbye, Mr. Yagami.", the figure said and with a snap with his fingers, the hell hounds surrounded Takeo. "This is it! I'm a gonner!" Takeo said to himself. But another voice inside his head said, "But wait a minute. How about my Family? My Friends? And the promise you made with my father….**

**Then Takeo remembered what his father said when he left. _"Son, don't give up in any challenges that you'll face, and always remember, even though were far apart, I will always be at your side….._**

**Takeo closed his eyes. Then he concentrated on what his father said. Then he opened his eyes and shouted,**

**"FATHER!"**

**Then suddenly a huge, magical aura surrounded Takeo. It was getting larger and larger. "What the-?" Ivan said as all of them was engulfed by the aura. Then, everything went quiet. Takeo closed his eyes again. Then finally, he collapsed again.**

**-END OF CHAPTER 5-**


	7. Chapter 6

_*ENDLESS PRINCESS WALTZ IS A WORK OF FICTION. IT AS INSPIRED BY VARIOUS ANIME/MANGA SERIES THAT I WATCHED AND PATRONIZED. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS ARE THE PRODUCTS OF MY IMAGINATION AND ARE USED RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL EVENTS, LOCALES, OR PERSONS (LIVING OR DEAD), IS HIGHLY COINCIDENTIAL.*_

**CHAPTER 6**

**M-Me!...A-A Mage!**

**RIIINNNGGGG!**

**An alarm clock echoed throughout a western-style room. Takeo was in bed, moving back and forth, saying, "N-No! I don't wanna die! Ivan, save me! Ivan…WOAH!"**

**BANG!**

**Takeo fell face first from the bed to the floor. He moaned as he sat on the floor. Then he realized that it was not his room, but a very different room with a bedside table, a couch, a study table full of books, and a window, showing the outside which was shining brightly. He stood up, and also realized that he was not in his uniform, he was wearing a light blue pajama. Then somebody opened the door. She was the last person Takeo expected to see.**

**"Takeo~kun! You're awake! Thank goodness!" It was Haruna. She entered the room just like she owns the place. When she saw Takeo's dumbfounded expression on his face, she asked, "What's the matter?" she was already sitting on a chair next to Takeo. "H-Haruna! W-What are you doing here? A-And where's Ivan? A-And-" Takeo didn't finished the question. Haruna used her right finger to stop Takeo from talking. "Ep, Ep, Ep! You'll know soon enough."**

**"Is he awake?" somebody opened the door in front of them. When Takeo saw the person, his eyes widened. She was the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She was wearing a long, white dress, with long, blond hair. But she looks like she was not in a good mood. She was frowning and blushing at Takeo at the same time. When she saw Takeo, she turned away, and then she closed the door. "W-Who's she?" Takeo asked, still speechless on the girl he saw. Haruna simply giggled, then said, "You'll also get to know her soon enough. Believe it. Get dressed and somebody wants to meet you."**

**The two of them eventually were heading towards a large door at the end of the hallway. Haruna didn't say a word. She opened the door and invited Takeo inside. When Takeo entered the room, Haruna didn't enter the room with her. She simply smiled, then closed the door in front of her. The room looks like a study. It was full of book shelves and cabinets full of books, maps, strange graphs and contraptions that make you dizzy. In the center lies a large executive table and large chair. It was facing backwards."Takeo~kun! It's a pleasure to meet you face to face." The voice was coming from the chair. But when the chair turned towards him, he was shocked to see who it was. "Your t-the Man in Black!"**

**Takeo steeped backwards towards the door when the person talked again. "Please Takeo~kun, let me introduce myself." The man in black opened his hood to let Takeo see his face. "My name is Alastor Knightshade. I am the mentor of both Haruna Ikezawa and Ivan Ashford." "Ivan? Oh yeah, where is he?" Takeo asked. "We can talk about Ivan later." Alastor replied. He looks very old, but you can still see that his face was so kind-looking, and with a beard as white as snow. "I was just testing my disciple's abilities and I'm amazed to see another mage in the vicinity". "A-A mage? M-Me?" Takeo interrupted. " Yes. And an aura as large as that! No wonder you're the son of Kagero Yagami." Alastor said with a chuckle.**

**"Wait. You know my father? Where is he? I want to talk to him" Takeo said demandingly at Alastor. "I assure you that the two of you will meet each other in due time." Alastor replied. "But before I tell you anything, let's settle on a deal." "A deal?" Takeo asked. "Yes. I will answer any question you throw at me, in one condition. You have to enter, and finish three days of magical training to enhance your magical ability." Alastor replied as he finally stood up.**

**"Three days? I-I have classes right now! A-And what about my family, what kind of excuse will I give to them?" Takeo asked. "No worries Takeo~kun." Alastor replied. "This place is enchanted by a time-delay barrier enchanted by myself." But when he saw Takeo's confused face, he continued, "It means that every twenty-four hours that we spend here is equivalent to one hour in real time or the outside time. The time now would be….. Three o'clock in the morning?" Takeo checked his watch to see that he was telling the truth, it was three o'clock am.**

**"So, Takeo~kun, is it a deal?" Alastor asked. "What is I refuse?" Takeo asked bravely. "Well, you'll never know where your father was and you'll be my slave forever!" Takeo was shocked to hear this. "Hahahahaha! Sorry about that. I'll return you to the place where you live. And, you will have no memory about the said event. So, decide carefully."**

**Takeo stood there, thinking on what Alastor said, absorbing all the new things he just heard. Then, he finally answered, "Ok. I accept your deal." " A very wise decision." Alastor said with a smile. "We shall start after lunch. I'm getting a bit hungry."**

**Takeo bowed with respect and turned towards the exit. Then Alastor said "Oh yes, About Ivan. Ivan is not his real name, the truth is, he-" but when Takeo reached for the doorknob while turning his head to Alastor, somebody opened the door from the other side. Then, Takeo felt something soft and bouncy. "Is this the doorknob? Why is it warm?" he asked himself as he looks to see the doorknob. Takeo saw in horror that there was a girl in front of her, the same unknown girl she saw before. The girl's head was bowed, and she was shaking. Then, she gradually lifting her right fist, saying "Are you having fun?...BAKA!"**

**She punched Takeo straight on the face. Takeo staggered backwards towards the table. Then, Alastor said, "Takeo~kun, Let me introduce you to Miss Iris Mae Ashford, a.k.a Ivan Ashford. Princess of the Kingdom of swords or _Regnum Agua._**

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**So far so good! ^^ Please put a comment in my facebook acct. on anything you want to say about E.P.W so far….**

**I'll be waiting…..^^**


End file.
